


Tiempo sin verte.

by Yumeneko



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeneko/pseuds/Yumeneko
Summary: Coulson y el equipo se ve envueltos en hechos de terrorismo en japón o twelve, nine, Lisa y Shibazaki, se ven envueltos en más conspiraciones, especialmente con HYDRA. (Empieza en el último capítulo)





	Tiempo sin verte.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengan en cuenta que este FIC tiene un OC Villano. Necesito que alguien ponga a rodar y le de sentido al fic.

_Letra así: Ingles_

_**Letra así: Japones** _

 

Coulson se encontraba surfeando la internet cuando algo llamó su atención, se trataba de unos ataques terroristas en Japón. Coulson levantó la ceja al ver lo que pasaba, sorprendido de no haberse enterado de estas noticias hasta ahora. Daisy se encontraba justo al lado de él, revisando las últimas actividades de la organización (o lo que que quedaba de ella) conocida como HYDRA, se dio cuenta de eso.

 

— _¿Que pasa, Coulson?_ — Volteo levantando el cuello, de forma curiosa para ver lo que el líder leía en su tableta.

 

— _Nada, simplemente unas noticias que me llaman la atención._ — Contestó. Daisy notó lo que Coulson estaba leyendo.

 

— _Si, de hecho esos ataques han sido noticia por un tiempo._ — Dijo Daisy con casualidad.

 

— _¿Enserio? Yo no sabía nada. Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque._

 

Daisy rio un poco ante lo que le dijo el líder del equipo. Entre una sonrisa juguetona dijo — _Quizás._ — Pero cambió un poco a una más seria. — _Pero mira, ahora que lo pienso, es coincidente a la actividad de HYDRA en Japón._

 

— _¿Enserio?_

 

— _Enserio. Mira._ — Coulson ahora volteo ahora hacia el ordenador donde Daisy se encontraba trabajando, mostrando que uno de los agentes más prominentes de HYDRA que aún quedaban habia llegado a japon.

 

—Bueno… ¿Cuánto sabes de Japones?— Pregunto a modo de broma el hombre.

 

La joven rió un poco y le contestó — _Kawaii desu neeee~_ — Con un tono de voz agudo, mofándose del estereotipo de joven japonesa.

 

— _Entonces, supongo que ya tenemos un destino próximo. Avisaré al resto._

 

* * *

 

 

Dahlia Satomura se consideraba así misma como una de las pocas agentes de verdad de HYDRA que quedaban. Todos sus o casi todos sus iguales había caído, incluso el imbécil de Ward, que se creía la gran cosa; Sin embargo, ella tenía un plan, una esperanza para su organización que justo había surgido hace poco, pero había sembrado hace ya casi una década.

 

Se trataba del programa para crear jóvenes super inteligentes organizado por EUA y Japón, donde ella había servido de mediadora entre ambas facciones, con el único propósito de ver si eran productivos para la organización, sin embargo aunque en un principio lo hizo, todo terminó siendo un fracaso. Todo excepto Five. Five era la única niña que había sobrevivido al experimento, y se quedó cerca de ella dentro del FBI todo el tiempo. Se podría decir que incluso se había encariñado algo con ella, tenía enserio fe en ella, la pensaba introducir a HYDRA dentro de poco, tenia tantos planes con ella, su as bajo la manga.

 

Todo hasta la estupida se hizo explotar. Ahora Dahlia sería el hazme reír del resto de HYDRA sobreviviente.

 

Pero ahora había una luz al final de su túnel, esa luz se trataban de los especímenes del experimento conocidos como nine y twelve, si tan solo lograba llegar a ellos, convencerlos e incluso si era necesario, capturarlos para unirse a ella, HYDRA, _SU HYDRA,_ vería la luz.

 

— **_¿A dónde vamos primero?_ **— Pregunto Dolores Satomura, una joven hermosa asiatica, hija de Dahlia, quien al igual que casi todos los hijos de agentes de alto nivel había crecido bajo el adoctrinamiento de la organización.

 

— **_Por el cuerpo de five. Vamos a reclamarlo_ ** — Contestó la madre mientras se subía al carro que las transportaría y encendía un cigarrillo. Su voz algo rasposa junto con su cabello corto, una cicatriz en la ceja derecha  y mirada desafiante contrastaba con la imagen de mujer japonesa sumisa.

 

— **_¿Vamos a darle sepultura?_ **— Preguntó su hija mientras también se subía al vehículo. Ella era todo lo contrario, una chica dulce que parecería pertenecer a uno de esos grupos de idols, con una belleza dulce, algo que hacía que su madre creyera era perfecta para misiones de espionaje, y eso era lo que hacía por general para ella.

 

— **_Por su cerebro. Quizás podamos rescatar algo._ **— Contestó. La respuesta pareció molestar mucho a Dolores, pero quedó callada como siempre lo hacía.

 

— **_¿Y después a dónde iremos?_ **— Pregunto Dolores.

 

— **_A donde sea que rastrees a los otros 2_ ** .— Dio orden. Dolores quedó callada, Dahlia noto en ella algo. — **_Mierd* Dolores ¿Es que no has empezado? ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?_ **— Recrimino.

 

— **_Perdón, pero desde que lanzaron esa bomba y la energía se fue, rastrearlos mediante las cámaras de seguridad se ha vuelto difícil._ **— Contestó la menor fastidiada.

 

La relación entre Dahlia y Dolores no era mejor, pero era lo suficientemente estable. Ambas a partir de que la hija cumplio los 16 años se habian separado, con Dolores yendo a Japón, manteniendo contacto con entre de vez en cuando.

 

Dahlia no había pisado su tierra natal, la tierra del sol naciente desde hace más de 15 años, exactamente desde que todo se había ido al carajo con el experimento y no podía ver a los agentes de HYDRA de japón a los ojos, con un fracaso como ese en su historial, su orgullo no lo permitiría.

 

Pero ahora había una medicina para su orgullo hace mucho tiempo herido, y haría todo para obtenerlo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora ya termine todos los videojuegos que tenia pendiente (excepto por el DMC5) ¡A trabajar!  
> PD: Por fa, díganme que les parece este prologo, sobre todo el personaje original de HYDRA, ¿Es muy pedante? ¿Cliche?, perdón :(  
> PD2: (◕ᴥ◕) <\---- Dejen kudos y comentarios o mato a la foquita.


End file.
